Paulina
Paulina Sanchez is a Hispanic cheerleader and the most beautiful and most popular girl at Casper High School. She is shown troughout the series to have a very bad obsession over Danny Phantom (even being delusional as to marry him). Appearance Since she is Hispanic she has dark tanned skin and has a Spanish accent. She has black hair that reaches her waist and dark teal blue eyes. She often seen wearing the most fashionable outfits in demand. Sometimes the clothes she wears is just as bad as Princess's clothes if not worse. Personality Paulina is extremly shallow and viscious in nature. She is most defiantly vain, sadistic, spoilt, insensitive, self-centered, and usually mean to anyone below her standards. Described as shallow by Sam, she only cares about popularity and beauty. Paulina is willing to use others for her own benefits, like going to the dance with Danny in order to make Sam jealous in Parental Bonding. She also only gives Danny and his friends invitations to her birthday party because Danny Phantom usually appears when they're around, even asking Phantom to take an invitation so that she can uninvite them Memory Blank. There's moments where she can be extremely heartless, such as treating Valerie negatively after Valerie becomes poor. Whenever angry, Paulina has no issues taking action for revenge, trying to attack Danny for choosing Sam in the pageant in Beauty Marked and chasing after Tucker because she has faint memories of him making her wash his feet in King Tuck. Contrary to her usual behavior, Paulina is able to be nice on occasion. She is genuinely thankful for Danny Phantom saving her, and likes him beyond just his good looks and popularity, but also his heroism and kindness. When her satellite friend Star disappears in Claw of the Wild, Paulina is very worried about her, especially if Star gets sunburned. Depending on the situation, she is willing to help, shown when she helps disguise Tucker as an adult and fights Youngblood's Crew to save her parents in Pirate Radio. Even after finding out that Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton in Reality Trip, she accepts him while helping him and his friends get away from the Guys in White. Background Paulina is first seen in Parental Bonding, all of the boys fawning over her. Danny plans to ask her out to the school dance. When she makes fun of him, Sam comes over and insults her. Planning to get revenge on Sam and thinking Sam has a crush on Danny, Paulina accepts Danny's offer, who gifts her an amulet. Danny finds out later that the amulet is enchanted, and attempts to take it back from her during the dance, using the excuse that it belongs to Sam. While Danny's overshadowing his father, Sam goes into the bathroom with Paulina, explaining that she only sees Danny as a friend and would like the amulet back. Paulina gives it back, revealing her cruel reason for going to the dance with Danny and announcing her plan to ditch him. This angers Sam enough to turn her into a dragon, scaring Paulina enough into making her faint dead away. As the dance finishes up, Dash is seen flirting with Paulina, but Sam lets go of her issues with Paulina for the time being. Paulina is one of the humans that Walker and his goons overshadow in Public Enemies. Meeting Danny Phantom after he saves her, Paulina realizes that he's a good ghost. She begins to have feelings for Danny after this experience, decorating her locker with pictures of Danny. At the water park in Lucky in Love, Kitty overshadows her and starts dating Danny after pretending to find out his secret. After he discovers what's going on, Danny saves her again, much to her increasing gratitude. In Reality Trip, Paulina and the rest of the world find out the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. She, along with the rest of the popular kids, helps him and his friends escape from the Guys in White and kisses him, putting Sam into a white-hot jealous rage. Gallery Paulina's_altar.gif 6afae1a389902417e47ce6ea49e3796d.png 7a22cc21b4220b6ef68f05ded74dd3b0.png 7c05afe02da6e2698311288c377bdee0.png 9a3b60df310d0230ec86179fb7cc69ca.png 64f281aa984aa242913472e64647a14e.png 83844650d446f62d3661c82ef8767e03.png Danny Phantom 02 068.jpg Danny Phantom 02 088.jpg 61de12c27638d893b6a233e5d9d6d1af.png a22b90bda8d3638ee066b1bb9336fab6.png Danny Phantom 21 077.jpg Danny Phantom 22 195.jpg Danny Phantom 23 378.jpg Danny Phantom 06 167.jpg Danny Phantom 17 444.jpg Danny Phantom 11 141.jpg Danny Phantom 09 329.jpg Danny Phantom 06 156.jpg Danny Phantom 11 061.jpg Danny Phantom 17 211.jpg Danny Phantom 02 232.jpg Danny Phantom 02 222.jpg Danny Phantom 05 109.jpg Danny Phantom 06 182.jpg Danny Phantom 06 171.jpg Danny Phantom 06 153.jpg Danny Phantom 18 176.jpg Danny Phantom 25 314.jpg Danny Phantom 22 067.jpg Danny Phantom 35 265.jpg Danny Phantom 34 181.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Humans Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters